Naruto: Tale of the Uchiha Brothers
by PerriWPierce
Summary: What if Naruto was born into the Uchiha clan, and he was the brother of Sasuke and Itachi. Not only that, but he was born a triplet with Sasuke and another. Also, they were born with a few interesting powers, and a particularly interesting future. Find out what that future is in this story. Rated T for language, and fighting and blood/gore.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own the _Naruto_ series, and I am not making any money off of this story.***

***Please leave comments, because I find constructive criticism to be very helpful in future writing.***

On the day of the Nine-Tails attack on the Hidden Leaf Village, three brothers were born. Not just any brothers though, they were triplets born with the powerful Sharingan. The firstborn was named Naruto Uchiha, the second-born was Sasuke Uchiha, and the final-born was named Shinso Uchiha . Their mother was named Mikoto Uchiha, and she died after giving birth to her three children. Their father is Fugaku Uchiha, the Head of the Konoha Military Police Force, and Head of the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku was surprised to find out that both of his sons were born with their Sharingan active, and knew that they were going to grow up to be powerful. At around the same time, the Fourth Hokage talked to Fugaku. "When I leave to protect Kushina, make sure everyone remains safe okay? We need these extra precautions, since childbirth is a good time for the Nine-Tailed Fox to come out of its host's body." Minato told Fugaku.

Fugaku nodded at what the Fourth Hokage told him, and proceeded to walk away. "In the event that the Nine-Tails does break loose, I'll attempt to seal it back into Kushina. If that doesn't work, then I'll seal it inside of my newborn child. If that doesn't work however, is it alright if I can seal it inside one of your newborn children?" Minato asked Fugaku. Fugaku stopped in his tracks, and looked at the Fourth Hokage with suspicion in his eyes. "If I were to agree to this, which of my three children would you choose?" Fugaku asked him. Minato replied "The one named Naruto." Fugaku took this information in, then sighed in resignation. "Fine. Give me one of your 'special' kunai, and I'll leave it lying next to Naruto's crib. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to work Yondaime Hokage." Fugaku told Minato. Minato tossed Fugaku one of his custom-made kunais that had his Raijin Seal on it. Fugaku caught the kunai, and went back to the headquarters of the Konoha Military Police Force, and got back to work.

It was around eight o'clock at night, when he went home to his three newborns, and their babysitter, Kurenai Yuhei. "How were they all?" Fugaku asked Kurenai. Kurenai looked over at Fugaku, and smiled at him warmly. "They were all angels. Especially Naruto and Sasuke. Shinso got a little grouchy when he was hungry though." Kurenai explained to him. Fugaku nodded at her, and gave her fifty Ryo. "Get home before your old man comes down my back for you being out late. Thank you for watching them though." Fugaku told her. Kurenai grabbed the money out of his hand, and nodded at him, as she headed out of the door. Fugaku walked over to the three cribs his sons were in, and looked at them all. Naruto and Sasuke had a same spiky, raven hair, and Shinso's hair laid straight down. Shinso also had long hair, despite just being born. All three of the babies shared the same onyx-colored eyes, except when they didn't accidentally make them Sharingan.

Fugaku placed the Fourth Hokage's kunai on the nightstand on the left side of Naruto's crib, and sighed to himself. "All three of them are going to grow to be something great. They might even be able to completely master that doujutsu." Fugaku thought to himself. It was then that Naruto, Sasuke, and Shinso's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, came inside of their room. "Father, the Nine-Tails chakra has started leaking. Right now, everyone's trying to evacuate the civilians, just in case it breaks loose from its host." Itachi told him. Fugaku rushed out of the nursery, and told Itachi "Stay here with your little brothers! Whatever you do, do not leave this house! Do you understand me?!" Itachi nodded, and sat in the rocking chair that was in the nursery. At the same time, Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso started fussing in their cribs, as if they sensed that something bad was about to happen. "Calm down you three. Everything will be alright." Itachi cooed to his three younger brothers.

This statement was proven wrong from the earthquake that shook the whole village. "The Nine-Tails has just broken free from his Jinchuuriki host. Hopefully the Fourth Hokage has this all under control." Itachi thought to himself, as he quickly had to tend to his crying baby brothers. More and more earthquakes were happening, and Itachi could hear everyone outside running every which way to help contain the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. A few moments after the earthquakes started, Fugaku ran back into the nursery with Itachi and his three newborns. "The Fourth Hokage is on his way to place the Nine-Tailed Fox into Naruto. His line is finished off with him, his wife and his newborn child." Fugaku told Itachi. Itachi looked at his father in shock, then looked at Naruto in worry. "Won't that cause all of the villagers to hate him, because he's going to be the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki?" Itachi asked his father. Fugaku looked at Itachi, then looked at Naruto, who had his Sharingan fully activated. Fugaku picked Naruto up from his crib, and cradled him in his arms. "The Fourth Hokage told me that the Third Hokage would make sure that Naruto is seen as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf." Fugaku answered.

Fifteen minutes later, a somewhat half-dead Fourth Hokage teleported into the room with them. "Where is Naruto Uchiha? I don't have much time, and I have to hurry and seal the Nine-Tail's spirit in him." the Fourth Hokage told them. Fugaku held Naruto out to the Fourth Hokage, and waited for the transferring of the Tailed Beasts' spirit to his son's body to be over. The Fourth Hokage performed the necessary hand seals, and placed an Eight Trigram seal on the infant's body. "I've seen his eyes along with the other two's eyes. They're powerful and pure of heart. Keep them that way, and they'll become something close to the Sannin, if not more." Minato told Fugaku. Fugaku nodded at the Fourth Hokage, and placed Naruto back in his crib. "I must get going. I've got to make sure everyone else finds Kushina and Naruto's bodies. It was nice knowing you Fugaku." Minato told him. Fugaku held out his hand, so the Fourth Hokage could shake it, and was surprised when he did. "Remember Fugaku, keep them pure of heart and love them equally and nothing can stop those sons of yours. Not even your clan's _Curse of Hatred_." Minato told Fugaku with a smile, then he disappeared through teleportation.

Itachi stared at Naruto for the longest, then looked at his other two brothers. "What did the Fourth Hokage mean by that? He's seen their eyes, and that they're going to be powerful. What's wrong with their eyes?" Itachi asked his father. Fugaku looked at his eldest son, and sighed at him. "All three of your brothers were born with their Sharingan already fully activated. They've mastered the Sharingan before they could even talk. They're definitely going to become powerful when they're older, and it's up to me and you to raise them right." Fugaku explained to Itachi. Itachi once again looked at Naruto, whose face now had three whiskers on each cheek, and worried about his little brother. With sheer determination in his eyes, Itachi nodded at his father, and told him "We're going to raise them right. Raise them so they think of the village as a whole, and not just think about the clan. That'll lead them down the path of hatred." Fugaku nodded his head at his son, and sat in the rocking chair, watching all three of his babies before falling asleep. Itachi watched his little brothers fall asleep after their father, and turned off the lights, and closed the door to the nursery with a smile on his face.

The day after the Nine-Tails attack, the whole village held a funeral for the Fourth Hokage, his wife Kushina, and his newborn son Menma Uzumaki. Everyone in the village showed up to the extravagant funeral, including the entire Konoha Police Force, and members of the Academy at the time. Everyone was wearing black clothing, and it was raining that day. The Third Hokage stood next to the casket of Kushina and Menma, and started giving a speech. "**_Yesterday, we've lost a protector, a friend, and a great person and his family. He and his wife gave their lives so that our village would be spared from the destruction of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. In doing so, they tried to place the Nine-Tailed Fox's spirit inside of their infant son, Menma, but Menma was killed before this was accomplished. Instead, the Fourth Hokage placed the Nine-Tailed Fox's spirit inside of Naruto Uchiha. He also asked that I tell you not to resent the boy, because he should be seen as a hero. Yes, the Fourth Hokage and his family died, but they died passing down their Will of Fire to us. Remember their sacrifice, and treat Naruto Uchiha as a hero, and not the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox._**" the Third Hokage told everyone.

Everyone else, besides Itachi, looked over at Fugaku and his four sons, but mainly at Naruto. They could see the whiskers on his face, and knew that the Third Hokage was telling the truth instantly. They all left after burying Kushina and Menma, and went about their lives. Fugaku took the rest of the day off of work, and went home with Itachi and his other three sons. "This is unlike you Father. Taking time off of work to stay with the family." Itachi told him. Fugaku looked at his eldest son, and replied "I've decided I've got to change my ways, if I want to raise you all the right way. Your mother's not here to help me out anymore, and I have a feeling I'm going to need to heed the Fourth Hokage's last words." Itachi gave his father a genuine smile, and they headed to the Uchiha Clan Manor to enjoy the rest of the day to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve years after the funeral of the Fourth Hokage and his family, and the Nine-Tails attack on the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso have proven to be true prodigies. They were just about to graduate from the Leaf Village Ninja Academy, and they all have mastered the Sharingan since their birth, twelve years ago. Just like their older brother Itachi, they were all graduating at the top of their class, and were the heartthrobs of all of the girls their age at the Ninja Academy. "This day is going to be awesome, you know?" Naruto asked his brothers Sasuke and Shinso. "Do you think Father will teach us more advanced jutsu from now on?" Shinso asked them. Sasuke just kept up his cool demeanor, and didn't say anything. Fugaku had however, kept his promise to the Fourth Hokage, and raised his sons equally, not showing any preferences between them. He had taken the time off of work to watch his sons graduate from the academy, and he couldn't help but keep a huge smile on his face.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso smiled back at their father as they all gotten their forehead protectors from their Jounin instructor, Iruka Sensei. "Congratulations you three. You've made me proud, but I'm sure you've made your father even prouder. Go talk to him before we place you into your three-man squads, and introduce you to your new Jounin instructor." Iruka told the triplets. They all smiled at their instructor, and headed over to their father. "We did it dad. We're officially Genin!" Shinso exclaimed. Fugaku smiled at all of his sons. "I see that Shinso. Congratulations to all of you. You all worked hard, studied hard and trained like crazy. You've even managed to awaken your Mangekyou Sharingan with a few scares during your intense training, but I'm afraid that even with the amazing chakra and powers you were born with, I'm banning the use of it. It comes with too much of a risk, and for that reason, it can only be used when there is no other option. Am I understood?" Fugaku asked all three of them. They all nodded their heads in understanding, and hugged their father. "Go on and meet your Squad Leaders. From what I hear, you'll be on the same squad, so your teamwork should be on point. Remember this though: teamwork is always important." Fugaku told all three of them. They all smiled at their father, then headed back inside to meet their Jounin instructors.

They sat down at their usual desks, and waited for everyone else that graduated on that day. When they arrived, Iruka Sensei wasted no time in assigning teams together. "Team One will be: Naruto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Shinso Uchiha. Your Jounin leader will meet you on the roof of the Academy. Next is Team Two. Team Two will consist of: Sakura Haruno, Kabuto Yakushi, and Chibuki Akimichi. Your Jounin leader will meet you at the entrance of the Academy. Team Eight will be: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your teacher will meet you by Ichiraku Ramen. Team Ten will be: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Your teacher will meet you at Yakiniku Q. Now that you've gotten your assignments, go meet your Jounin instructors, and remember: wear your Leaf Headband proudly." Iruka told them. Everybody cheered at the end of their assignments, and headed to the locations to meet their masters. The Uchiha triplets headed to the roof of the Ninja Academy to meet their instructor, but were surprised to see no one was there.

Since they were waiting for their sensei, they decided to have a little sparring match on the roof. "Since it's you two fighting, you're going to have to try to hold back your powers a lot. I'll serve as the referee, and these are the rules. Rule number one: no intentional killing or maiming. Rule number two: no use of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Finally, rule number three: if you are knocked out or surrender, then you lose the match. Do you both accept these rules?" Shinso asked Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto nodded with a wicked smile on his face, and Sasuke spoke up. "There needs to be another rule. Naruto you cannot use the Kyuubi's power in this sparring match either. Otherwise, I agree with them wholeheartedly." Sasuke told them. Shinso looked at Naruto, then said "He has a point. No use of the Kyuubi's power either. Ready? Set. GO!" Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other so fast, that it looked like they were flying. Naruto threw a right punch at Sasuke, and he did the same, but they both ended up catching each other's fist in their opposite hand. They separated from each other, and started using various hand seals. Naruto used the Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger. He built up the chakra in his stomach, then released it from out of his mouth. "**_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!)_**" Naruto thought, while he released a gigantic fireball from his mouth. Sasuke quickly formed the Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Ram, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit and Bird. He said "_**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!)**_". Water came out of nowhere, and countered the fireball that Naruto expelled.

As soon as the steam cleared out, Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other. They knew this was just to pass the time, but they couldn't help but get into the fight as if it were serious. Naruto activated his Sharingan, and so did Sasuke. They were done playing around, and they were determined to make the other surrender in defeat. Naruto placed his pointer and middle fingers on both of his hands into a cross seal, and yelled "_**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!)**_". Thirty copies of Naruto appeared out of Naruto, and Sasuke smiled. "Thirty against one huh? I like those odds." he told Naruto. The shadow clones all charged at Sasuke, but he was quick to counter. He used the Horse, Monkey, and Bird hand seals, and expelled dust from his mouth. "_**Futon: Fujin no Jutsu (Wind Style: Dust Cloud Jutsu!)**_". The dust swallowed all of Naruto's clones, and Sasuke completed the combo by placing his hands into the Tiger hand seal. He released dragon-headed fire in his mouth, while thinking "_**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!)**_". The dust cloud exploded into flames, and all of Naruto's Shadow Clones disappeared in an instant. Sasuke thought it was over since he destroyed all of the shadow clones, but he forgotten about his older brother's actual self.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, and was about to punch him with everything that he had. He was stopped however, by their Jounin instructor who had arrived in time to save Sasuke from a concussion. "Whoa there rowdy one. You could've seriously hurt your brother." the gray-haired Jounin told Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke deactivated their Sharingan, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a huge smile on his face. "Sorry. I get a bit into these sparring sessions, and forget that I'm supposed to hold back my strength." Naruto told his new sensei. The Jounin laughed at Naruto, and motioned for them to sit down on the steps on the roof. "Let's start with introductions shall we? My name is Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi Sensei. I don't really have any hobbies, and I don't particularly like or hate anything. My dream for the future, I don't really see what I need to tell you for. Now it's your turn. On the far right." Kakashi told them.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso sweatdropped their sensei, since all they really learned was his name. Naruto then started introducing himself. "My name is Naruto Uchiha. My hobby is training and studying really hard so I can keep my mind and body in perfect condition. I like learning new jutsu, training, and the ramen that old man Teuchi makes, but I hate the time you have to wait for the ramen to cool down. My dream for the future is to be the Hidden Leaf Village's Hokage." Naruto told everyone. Kakashi thought to himself "This kid is growing up in an interesting way." Sasuke then started his introduction. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and my hobbies include everything my older brother just said. I like learning about new fighting styles, learning new jutsu, and training with heavy weights in my clothes. I hate people who betray or hurt their friends intentionally. My dream of the future is to become a better ninja than the legendary Sannin." Sasuke told them. Kakashi looked at Sasuke in surprise, and thought to himself "He's going to be more interesting than Naruto.". Shinso stood up before giving his introduction, then proudly declared "My name is Shinso Uchiha. My hobbies are the same as both of my older brothers. I like to train to go past my furthest limit, but I hate when my training brings poor results. My dream for the future is to find a way to always use the Mangekyou Sharingan without the risk that it carries.". Kakashi closed the one eye that was visible to them in a smile, and chuckled at his three students. "The Third Hokage was right. These three do have the potential to be greater than even the legendary Sannin." Kakashi thought to himself.

"That is all for today, my students. Tomorrow, we shall meet at the Training Field for a special training drill. Do not eat anything for breakfast, and go straight there at nine o'clock in the morning. Am I understood?" Kakashi asked his pupils. The triplets nodded at their Jounin instructor, and Kakashi disappeared into thin air. "Hey Shinso. Why don't you and Sasuke go a round? You never want to spar with us. Why is that?" Naruto asked his little brother. Shinso stared at the ground they were standing on, and muttered "I tend to get a bit extreme when I spar. You guys should know that, since Dad has been training us since we were four." Sasuke smiled at his little brother, and got into a fighting stance. "Come on Shinso. Give it all you got." Sasuke taunted his little brother. Shinso activated his Sharingan out of irritation, and ran at his older brother with the intention of hurting him. Sasuke smiled as his objective was completed flawlessly, and he too activated his Sharingan.

Shinso threw a right side kick at Sasuke's lower abdomen, but Sasuke dodged the kick, and then countered with a right hook to the face. Having no way to dodge it, Shinso said "_**Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Style Armor!)**_". Blue lightning surrounded his body like an armor, and Sasuke's fist hit it head-on, and he retracted his fist after that happened. "I know we've watched many duels and fights with our Sharingan, but when did you learn that technique Shinso?" Sasuke asked his little brother. "When you and Naruto stayed at the Academy to train some more, I went on ahead home. I saw some ninja walk out of the village, and I quietly followed them to the Training Field, where I watched them duel with my Sharingan. One could use Raiton and the other could use Suiton so it was an interesting duel." Shinso explained to Sasuke. He nodded at his brother, and motioned for him to continue. Shinso made the Ram, Snake and Tiger hand seals, and said "_**Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu (Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu!)**_". A rain cloud appeared above Sasuke, and black rain fell down on him. "Is that your big plan Shinso? Get my clothes stained with black rain?" Sasuke asked his little brother.

Sasuke however didn't see Shinso's plan, but Naruto did. "Shinso, whatever you do, do not use any Katon jutsu on Sasuke right now." Naruto told his little brother. His warning came a little late though, as Shinso formed the Tiger hand seal, as he blew fire out of his mouth. "_**Katon: Karyudan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!)**_". Multiple fire projectiles flew towards Sasuke, but Naruto stopped the fire projectiles by using "_**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Great Water Vortex!)**_". Naruto barely stopped the attack in time, and thoroughly ended Sasuke and Shinso's sparring match. "Shinso has way much more power than Sasuke and I have. Even with me being the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, and all three of us having exceptional talent and chakra. He'll be one to watch out for in the future." Naruto thought to himself. "Let's get to the Training Field though, and work more on our Shuriken and Kunai target practice. We can hit them perfectly already, but let's try hitting them in the same spot twice. That might be an ability much needed in the future." Naruto suggested to both of his little brothers. They nodded in compliance, and headed to the Training Fields.

They spent a lot of time, trying to perfect what they went their for. The only one remotely close to hitting the same spot twice was Sasuke, and Shinso was closely behind. "This is way more harder than I thought it'd be." Naruto told Sasuke and Shinso. "Let's try again tomorrow. Besides, by where the moon is, we should've been home a half an hour ago." Sasuke told his siblings. They rushed home from the Training Field, but Shinso couldn't help but feeling that they were being watched. They got to their home, and immediately got on the defense. No one was outside at the time, and this was around the time where their aunt and uncle started to close up their shop, and others are walking around. They stood together, since they had strong teamwork abilities, and searched around for people. When they turned the corner, Shinso fell to his knees, and Naruto and Sasuke were in shock. The area was littered with the dead bodies of their family members. The ones that were in a pile were topped with their aunt and uncle.

"What happened here?" Sasuke asked with anger and sadness in his voice. Naruto was trembling in rage, and ran from his little brothers. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING NARUTO?!". Sasuke asked in a yell. Naruto yelled back at him "I'M GOING TO GO FIND OUR FATHER!". Sasuke helped Shinso up off of the ground, and told him "We're going to go find our father. Come on.". Shinso nodded at his older brother, and they quickly followed Naruto. It took them two minutes to run to their house, and they spent five minutes searching through the house for their father. They found him in his room, on his knees, with somebody behind him. The person behind him had the Sharingan, and a katana at their father's neck. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DID YOU ANNIHILATE MOST OF OUR FAMILY?!" Naruto asked the person in anger, and a vein throbbing in his head. The stranger with the Sharingan placed his face where the moonlight came into the window of the room, and the triplets all took a step back. "No. It couldn't be you." Sasuke said in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why? Why did you kill everyone in our family?" Shinso asked the man. The man looked at the three triplets with no emotion in his eyes, and his face illuminated by the moonlight. The face was of their older brother: Itachi Uchiha. "I did it to test my capacity. Just like I'm going to kill our father." Itachi told them in an emotionless voice. Shinso and Sasuke shook their heads at their older brother in fear, and Sasuke muttered "You can't. No Itachi. Please say this is all a misunderstanding." With a flick of his wrist, Itachi slit his own father's throat, which caused Shinso to fall to his knees again. "Does that look like a misunderstanding to you Sasuke?" Itachi asked his little brother. Sasuke stood there in shock, but Naruto was trembling in rage. "Are you angry with me Naruto?" Itachi asked his little brother. Naruto didn't say anything back to his older brother that he loved and respected for so long, but instead he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

The design was a red iris with a black triangle pupil in the middle, like Baru's Mangekyou Sharingan. He looked at his brother in sheer rage, and asked him in an calm anger "You killed everyone in our family for a reason as petty as testing your capabilities?" Itachi nodded at Naruto with absolute certainty, and Naruto widely opened his Mangekyou Sharingan at Itachi. "_**AMATERASU (Heavenly Illumination!)**_" Naruto said in a quiet voice. Jet-Black flames flew towards Itachi, and Naruto's right eye started to bleed. The flames hit Itachi's shoulder, then his Sharingan changed into a _Mangekyou Sharingan_, and he made the flames disappear, but not without injury and causing his right eye to bleed also. The triplets were shocked to see that their older brother could use the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ as well, but were even more shocked to see that he shed a tear. Naruto then had a sudden flashback to when he was six years old, and he remembered when members of the Konoha Military Police Force came to question Itachi. "Itachi, Shisui committed suicide the other night. Do you have any clue why he might've done so?" Yashiro asked him. Itachi shook his head at the older man, and answered "No I do not Yashiro, but why are you asking me? Unless you think I made him kill himself."

Yashiro, Tekka and Inabi looked at Itachi with frowns on their faces. "Look, unless you're arresting me or you have evidence to prove that I've done something, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Itachi calmly told them. Inabi charged at Itachi out of anger, and Itachi quickly countered and made Inabi fall to the ground. The rest of the Police Force that came with Yashiro, Tekka and Inabi, got into an offensive position, and surrounded Itachi. "I don't care if you are the son of our Head Chief, or that you're in ANBU, Itachi. Cross us again, and we're taking you in." Yashiro told them. It was then that Fugaku walked into the fray, and told Yashiro "You guys may go. I've got this under control." Yashiro looked at Fugaku, and nodded out of respect. He rounded up everybody he came with, and left back to the Konoha Military Police Force Headquarters. Itachi and Fugaku went inside of their house for a talk, and he, Sasuke and Shinso just watched them. Naruto brought himself back to the present in front of his little brothers, his older brother, and his dead father. "Did you kill Shisui also Itachi?" Naruto asked his older brother. "I just helped him erase his existence." Itachi told his little brother. Itachi then used his left Mangekyou Sharingan to cast Tsukuyomi on all three of his little brothers. "Relive how I killed everyone, until someone comes find you. Later on in life, when all of you become more powerful, come at me with all of your hatred. Until we see each other again, young ones." Itachi told them before disappearing from the room.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso fainted on the floor of their father's room, and all got the same nightmare. They relived how Itachi killed all of their clansmen, and how he started with their aunt and uncle. Shinso was in tears, muttering "No. Itachi stop what you're doing." Sasuke was also in tears from watching this scene, but Naruto just looked in shock with his eyes open wide. They were forced to watch the scenes over and over, until they felt someone shake them awake. It was their teacher: Kakashi Sensei. "It was noontime, and you three weren't at the Training Field, so I figured something had happened here. By the way, what has happened here? The whole compound is littered with dead bodies." Kakashi told them. Naruto got up from the floor, feeling the least effect from the Tsukuyomi, since he had his Mangekyou Sharingan activated at the time. Shinso and Sasuke however, were still reeling from watching their clansmen get killed repeatedly. "Itachi killed our entire clan, except for us. He wants us to come for him, when we get more powerful." Naruto explained to Kakashi.

"Itachi killed everyone in the compound by himself?" Kakashi asked in surprise. Naruto nodded his head at his sensei, and walked over to Sasuke and Shinso. "Are you two alright?" Naruto asked them. Sasuke nodded at his older brother, but his emotions weren't in it. "You just used the Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto. Are you alright?" Shinso asked his older brother. Naruto gave a gentle smile to his younger brother, and nodded at him. He could tell his sight deteriorated slightly, but not by much. He still had the perfect vision that he was born with, and he could still see the ones in front of him that he wanted to protect. "We need to get stronger. Much stronger, before we face off against Itachi again. The next time we face him might be the last time, and we must be prepared." Naruto told them. Sasuke and Shinso stood up off of the ground, and started walking towards the door of their house. Naruto quickly followed them, and Kakashi asked them "Where are you three going?" Sasuke answered back "To the Training Field. That's where we were supposed to meet. Let's get to training Kakashi Sensei.".

Kakashi smiled at his students, and their immediate resolve in the aftermath of the chaos they just witnessed. "Those three are definitely on the right path." Kakashi thought to himself. "Alright. Let's go to the Training Field." Kakashi told the triplets. They took ten minutes to walk to the Training Field, and Kakashi instantly went into an explanation of the drill. "This is a simple exercise where you have to try to take the two bells from me. You have an hour to do so, or you fail the exercise. The two who manage to take the bells from me get to eat the bentos that I brought, but the one who's left out has to watch the others eat. Come at me as if you're prepared to kill me. Ready? Set. Go." Kakashi told them. Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso smirked since they knew the basis of this exercise was teamwork. They all activated their _Sharingan_, and looked at Kakashi with the smirks still on their face. "Hey now. It looks like I'll have to take this seriously as well." Kakashi told them, while lifting the headband from over his left eye.

The triplets were surprised to see that their sensei also had a Sharingan, despite not being a Uchiha. "We've trained on our teamwork for a long time. We'll definitely get those bells together." Shinso told Kakashi. "Ah. So you've managed to find out what this was all about. That's a first. This might actually be a challenge now." Kakashi replied. Sasuke and Naruto rushed at Kakashi, while Shinso started preparing a jutsu. Naruto threw a punch with his left hand to Kakashi's right, after Sasuke threw a punch with his right hand to Kakashi's face. Kakashi moved his head to the right like Naruto predicted, and his fist connected with Kakashi's face. The Jounin stumbled back after taking the hit from the Genin. "Their teamwork is incredible, and since they all have the Sharingan eye, it gives them a lot more of an advantage." Kakashi thought to himself. Shinso was finishing the hand seals of the jutsu, which were: Horse, Dog, Bird, Ox and Snake. "_**Doton: Dosekiryu (Earth Style: Earth Dragon!)**_" Shinso said. A dragon made out of the earth, rushed towards Kakashi quickly. Sasuke formed the Horse and Tiger hand seals, and blew fire out of his mouth. "_**Katon: Goenkyu (Fire Style: Great Blaze Ball!)**_" he thought, and directed the fire at the Earth Dragon.

"Now even if he uses a Raiton jutsu, it won't get past the fire in front of the Earth Dragon." Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk. Naruto was steps ahead of his little brother, and started forming the Tiger, Snake and Ram hand seals. "_**Futon: Kami Oroshi (Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountains!)**_" he said, and created a vortex of air, that flew towards the Great Blaze Ball and the Earth Dragon. The vortex of air powered up the attack of the Giant Blaze Ball, and it grew in size and in strength. Kakashi stared at the three Genin in shock, and smiled after getting over the shock. "Their teamwork is truly great. I'm glad that they are a part of my squad." Kakashi thought to himself, while performing hand seals at a quick rate. He performed one of the triplet's favorite jutsu. "_**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!)**_" Kakashi yelled out, as he summoned a huge wave of water from the lake, and placed it in front of himself like a shield. This took away the sheer power of the Great Blaze Ball, and extinguished it completely. However, the water was absorbed by the Earth Dragon, and hit Kakashi head on.

Kakashi fell to the ground, but quickly got back up, and he was exhausted. Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso smiled at their sensei, and Kakashi told them "I'd never thought you three would pull off a combination like that. You truly are something else.". He then heard a jingling behind him, and turned around to see one clone of each of the triplets behind him. He turned to the ones that he was facing, and they were dispelled into smoke. "I was facing Shadow Clones? These three really are exceptional. They just might have what it takes to become greater than the legendary Sannin." Kakashi thought to himself. "Well. You all passed. You may go ahead and eat, but we're meeting at the Academy tomorrow to get our first official mission as Team 7. Good work today, you three." Kakashi told them. He sweatdropped however, when he found out the went straight to the Bento boxes, and didn't pay attention to anything he said. Naruto was sharing his bento with Shinso, and Sasuke quickly ate his by himself. "Guys. Kakashi Sensei said we're meeting at the Academy tomorrow for our first official mission." Shinso told his older brothers.

They looked at their little brother, then over at their sensei. "WFTH TMEI?" Naruto asked through a full mouth. Shinso translated to his sensei "He wants to know at what time." Kakashi looked at Naruto, then told him "Nine o'clock in the morning. See you there.". He then disappeared, leaving the triplets to themselves. Unknown to them however, they were being watched by two people both from the Hidden Leaf Village, and both members of the legendary Sannin. "They are gifted brats, I'll give them that. They'll make the perfect guinea pigs for my _Immortality Jutsu_." a black-haired, pale white-faced man told himself. He licked his lips with his long tongue, and disappeared from the Training Field. The other person had long spiky-white hair, a wart on his nose, and red lines that ran down from his eyes. "So these are the Uchiha triplets I've heard so much about. They really are something else Enough so, that even I came back home, despite being a hermit. Especially the one that is the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki. He'll be one to look out for." the man told himself, before disappearing from the village. The triplets finished eating the bentos, and headed back to their home compound, so they could give everyone a proper funeral. Their determination and resolve to become stronger never wavering, as they face the future with their heads held high.


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone's gone, but they'll forever be remembered in our hearts." Naruto told his little brothers, as they stood at the last of the caskets they were going to bury. All together they had to get well over one-hundred caskets, and they used multiple Earth Style jutsus to bury the caskets. Shinso stood over the casket of their father, and told it "We'll avenge you one day Father. We'll avenge everyone in our clan. Without giving ourselves up to our hatred.". They used a Doton jutsu to finish the funeral, and buried their whole clan under a huge Cherry Blossom tree. "From this day forward, we're going to have to train harder than we ever have. We've got to become stronger if we want to avenge our clan. If we want to face our older brother." Naruto told them. "That's for sure. We don't stand a chance against Itachi as we are now, even with our Mangekyou Sharingan. We'll need to find a way to evolve our Mangekyou, so it doesn't come with a risk to us." Sasuke added to Naruto's statement. They all nodded in agreement, and looked up at the sky. "We've inherited all of your Will of Fire. Now just help us along the way, because this is going to be a long journey for all of us." they all said at the same time.

Itachi was watching his little brothers from a distance, and he looked to the sky also. "Father. You understood why I had to do what I did, but that doesn't make it any easier for me." Itachi told the sky. He got up from the spot he was sitting in, and placed a black cloak with red clouds on it on. He also put a straw hat with paper streaming down on the rim. He got up, looked around his family compound one more time, and walked away from the Hidden Leaf Village. "I'll see you again Naruto. Next time though, I'm coming for the Tailed Beast inside of you." Itachi thought to himself, as he headed out of the village gates. Shinso turned around to where Itachi was sitting just moments ago, and his back started shivering. "What's wrong Shinso?" Sasuke asked his little brother. Shinso shaked his head, then looked at Sasuke. "Nothing. I just felt like someone was watching us." he replied.

Sasuke sighed at his little brother, and told him "We're always going to be feeling like that. Everyone we've lost is always watching over us, and besides, we'd know if someone was actually watching us." Shinso looked at the ground in embarrassment, and frowned to himself. "Are we still going to live here at the compound, or are we going to have to move?" Shinso asked his brothers. "More than likely, the elders will move us into a house closer to the school, unless we can prove that we can work hard, while staying here at our family compound." Naruto answered. They all walked to Ichiraku Ramen, while still wearing their funeral clothes. "Can we get three bowls of Miso Ramen, old man Teuchi?" Naruto asked him. Teuchi looked at the triplets, and was shocked to see them wearing their funeral clothes. "Who died?" Teuchi asked the three preteens. "Our clan was murdered. Everybody except us." Shinso replied in a whisper. Teuchi's eyes went wide with shock, and he immediately started to make the boys a bowl of ramen each.

When he finished making the ramen, he served it up nice and hot. "Here you go. A bowl of Miso Ramen for all of you, and it's on the house." Teuchi told them. The three boys thanked Teuchi for the ramen, and began to eat it very carefully, since it was still hot. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you three still alive? Why didn't the killer come after you as well?" Teuchi asked while they were eating their ramen. Sasuke finished gulping down what was in his mouth, and told Teuchi "That's because the killer was our older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He either left us alive out of sentiment or left us alive to kill him. One or the other, but maybe both.". Teuchi thought about Itachi, and how he used to always walk around surrounded by the three in front of him. He sighed at the news that he had just heard, and felt sorry for the three of them. They had no living relatives, no money to live off of, and they had just become Genin. Their life was going to be tough from now on, but he saw the determination and resolution in their eyes, and that gave him a smile of hope. "What are you smiling like that for, old man? It's kinda starting to make me uncomfortable." Naruto told Teuchi. Teuchi snapped back into reality, and frowned at Naruto. "I'm not that old. I'm only forty-three years old." Teuchi countered. Sasuke smiled, and told Teuchi "You're older than Kakashi Sensei, old man.". At that time, the voice of their sensei came from behind them, and told them "I'm not older either. I'm only twenty-six years old.". Sasuke, Naruto and Shinso quickly turned around, and their eyes were wide and empty. "**YOU'RE ONLY WHAT?! YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN OUR DAD WAS!**" Naruto yelled in surprise.

When their eyes turned back to normal, Sasuke asked Kakashi "What are you doing here Kakashi Sensei?". Kakashi looked at Sasuke, and told him "The council have asked me to come bring you all to them immediately. I've explained to them about your situation, and they're ready to offer you alternatives to your living situation.". Naruto wolfed down the rest of his ramen, and got up from his spot. "Hurry up and finish your ramen, you two. We've got a lot to say to the village council." Naruto told them. Sasuke and Shinso followed their brother's example, and wolfed down their ramen, then followed Kakashi out of Ichiraku Ramen. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the Village Council, and Naruto glared at both of them. "Old man Himura, and Granny Koharu. What did you want to talk to us about?" Naruto asked them coldly. Himura calmly replied "We wanted to talk to you about your living conditions, because of the incident Kakashi has brought to our attention.". Naruto's glare intensified at the council, and he could feel the Nine-Tails chakra seeping out. "By incident you mean massacre right? We're staying at our family compound, and that's that." Naruto growled.

It was then that Himura and Koharu started feeling afraid, because the Nine-Tails chakra was pouring out. "Calm down Naruto, or you might cause the Nine-Tails to come out." Kakashi told his pupil. Naruto calmed down a little, and the Nine-Tails chakra disappeared, but his eyes remained red. "It'd be much more preferable if you lived closer by the Ninja Academy. That way you can go straight there for your missions, and you'll be surrounded by your friends." Koharu told them. This time it was Sasuke to have an outburst. "**THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU JUST WANT TO KEEP AN EYE ON US, SO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE AT ALL TIMES!**" he yelled at them both. Naruto and Sasuke were livid with anger at the Council, but Shinso remained calm. He asked the Council "What is to happen to our brother Itachi?". Himura looked at the youngest triplet, and answered "He is to be declared a Missing-nin, and is going to be labeled as an S-ranked criminal.". The triplets expected as much to happen, and they nodded their heads at the Council, then headed for the door. "We still have to talk about where you're going to live." Himura told them. They all stopped where they were, and turned to show that they were all glaring at Himura and Koharu with their **_Mangekyou Sharingan_**. "I thought I told you that we're staying at our family compound." Naruto growled at them.

They left the triplets to themselves, and let them walk away this time. Kakashi watched his pupils walk out of the door, then turned to the Council and bowed. "I'm sorry for the way my pupils spoke to you, and I'll accept any punishment that you're willing to mete out." Kakashi told the counselors. They both sat down in their chairs, and Koharu told Kakashi "There is no need for any punishment. They're upset about all of this, and they just want to stay somewhere close to their hearts. No matter how tragic the place is.". Kakashi nodded and left the Village Counselors to themselves. "I know that they wanted to stay at the Uchiha compound, but they didn't have to threaten the counselors like that. If it were Danzo, he would've dealt them with treason of the highest degree." Kakashi thought to himself. He sighed to himself, and walked to the memorial like he usually did. When he got to the memorial, he instantly remembered how much of an idiot he was back then. "What would you do with the Uchiha triplets Obito?" Kakashi asked the memorial.

Meanwhile, back at the Uchiha Compound, Naruto, Sasuke and Shinso were collecting all of the food from their aunt and uncle's store. "If we can ration this wisely, we should be able to live off of it, until we start making money from missions." Sasuke told his siblings. They also grabbed the toys they had for sale, and decided to place them near the tree where everyone was buried. "For all of the little kids who had their lives stolen from them." Shinso said. They walked to the Giant Cherry Blossom Tree, and laid out all of the toys, evenly and quietly. "Hey you guys?" Naruto asked his younger brothers. "What is it Naruto?" Shinso asked in reply. "Do you think we'll ever manage to evolve our Mangekyou to the point where we could copy even Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked them. "That's very, very unlikely Naruto. Kekkei Genkai are bloodline limits. Our Kekkei Genkai is our Sharingan, and that's it. We're born with it, and that's why Sharingan cannot copy Kekkei Genkai techniques. We aren't born with them." Shinso explained to his older brother. "I know all of that Shinso, but if we trained hard enough and actually tried, then we probably can copy it. It just won't be as powerful as if we were born with the techniques." Naruto told him.

"It's definitely worth a shot, but the only other Kekkei Genkai users in the Hidden Leaf is the Hyuuga Clan, and we do not want to start a fight with the users of the Byakugan." Sasuke told Naruto. "We wouldn't be picking a fight with them. We'll just be watching them, while they're using their Byakugan. If this works, it means that my theory is proven to work. If it doesn't, then I'll give up on the idea of copying Kekkei Genkai with the Sharingan." Naruto shot back. Sasuke sighed at his older brother, and hung his head in defeat. No one could ever get Naruto to change his mind, no matter how hopeless his decisions seemed. It was one of the traits they all inherited. The most irritating and least useful trait, according to adults: stubbornness. Naruto smiled at his little brothers, then headed to their home in the compound by himself. "Will our older brother be alright?" Shinso asked Sasuke. "Hard to tell Shinso. Hard to tell. We might as well go along with his ridiculous idea. Who knows? He might actually find a way to do it. Now, we're going to do our own special training." Sasuke told Shinso.

Shinso looked at Sasuke with confusion in his eyes, and asked him "What do you mean by 'special training'?". Sasuke smirked at his little brother, then pulled out two slips of paper. He handed one of the slips to Shinso, then watched the confusion further root in his brother's eyes. "What is this?" Shinso asked. "It's special paper from a special tree. We're going to figure out what Chakra Nature we have. Then we're going to learn to make our own jutsu while using said Chakra Nature." Sasuke explained. Shinso nodded in understanding, then looked at the paper again. "How do we know which nature we have?" Shinso asked. "Input your chakra into the paper, then we'll see." Sasuke told him. Shinso pushed chakra into his paper, and it became damp, then it turned into mud. "Well now. It looks like you have Suiton and Doton Chakra Natures. You'll have to work twice as hard." Sasuke told Shinso. He then thought to himself "He has Doton and Sution. I wonder if it's possible for him to use Mokuton Style Jutsu.". Sasuke then pushed chakra into his paper, and it wrinkled, then set on fire and turned to ash. "Looks like I have Raiton and Katon. I'll have to work extra hard too." Sasuke told himself.

"What do you think Naruto's Chakra Nature is?" Shinso asked Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at his little brother, and told him mischievously "I already know Naruto's Chakra Nature. I found out his while he was asleep. It's Futon and Katon. He's his own ally.". Shinso frowned at this information, but then asked what Sasuke thought. "Since I have both Doton and Suiton Chakra Natures, is it possible that I'll be able to use Mokuton Jutsu?" Shinso asked him. "Seeing as how Mokuton is a Kekkei Genkai, the chances are less than likely, or so unlikely that it'll never happen. Besides, if we wanted to test out that theory, you'd need precise chakra control that we don't have. We can't separate our chakra like that, and we can't keep it separated like that. You need more Chakra Control training before you can attempt it, or you might accidentally use up all your chakra in one go. We all need more Chakra Control training." Sasuke explained to him. Shinso rubbed the back of his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go back home before Naruto eats all of the food." Shinso told Sasuke. Sasuke laughed at his little brother, and they raced home with plans of furthering their training.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder what our mission is today." Sasuke thought out loud. "Whatever it is, I hope it's fun and exciting." Naruto told his brothers. They were all walking to the Ninja Academy from their family compound, and were heading there to get their first official mission as Team 7. The only thing that was making them angry though, was everybody that was pointing at them and whispering to whoever they were with. "I guess the news of our family's massacre has finally gone public." Shinso told the others. Naruto nodded at him, and started frowning at everything, because of the people talking about them. Sasuke caught what most of them were whispering, and he heard 'The only survivors', 'I heard Itachi did it', and 'Those poor boys'. "Hopefully this blows over soon. I'm sick of hearing about it already. We've already relived the experience thanks to Itachi." Sasuke growled. The others nodded, and continued on the way to the Ninja Academy.

When they arrived at the Mission Assignment Desk, they were surprised to see that Kakashi had beat them there. "About time you guys got here. What took you so long?" Kakashi asked the triplets. Their jaws dropped at the same time, and Naruto asked him "What do you mean what took us so long? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S USUALLY LATE!" Kakashi chuckled at the young Genin, and told them "I didn't get lost on the path called life today. I came straight here." Naruto looked at Kakashi skeptically, but shrugged it off when the Third Hokage started talking to them. "For your first mission as Genin, you will find a runaway cat for the Land of Fire's Daimyo's wife. The cat in question has a red ribbon on its left ear. Bring the cat back here when you find it, and there'll be a reward for you." They were about to leave, when Kakashi asked the Hokage something that shocked them all. "Why don't you give them a C-ranked mission? I've seen there skills firsthand, and they're more than capable of a C-ranked mission. Maybe even an A-ranked mission. There teamwork is impeccable, and their skills even rival mine."

The Third Hokage looked at Kakashi, and sighed. Against his better judgement, he took Kakashi's request. "Alright. I'll give them this one chance. You'll be escorting a bridge builder to the Land of Waves, and protecting him until he completes the bridge he's working in. Come in, Mr. Tazuna." the Hokage said. A medium-height light-skinned old man with gray beard and hair came in, and he was drinking alcohol. "So these're the brats that are supposed to protect me huh?" he asked. "We'll do our very best to protect you, but can you please keep the rude comments to a minimum?" Shinso asked Tazuna. Tazuna looked at the youngest Uchiha, and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay Team 7. We'll meet at the Village Entrance Gate in an hour. In that time, pack your equipment for this mission and make sure that you have everything you need. See you in an hour." Kakashi told them. They nodded at their sensei, and left the Ninja Academy and went to the Uchiha Compound.

"What do you think we should bring on our mission?" Sasuke asked his brothers. "Well, we should bring our Kunai, our Shuriken and a Fuma Shuriken. Maybe some ramen?" Naruto asked in hunger. Shinso chuckled at his older brother, and went into the kitchen to make them all some ramen. Ten minutes later, they were all eating Miso Ramen in their room while packing their equipment. "Now that I think about it, this is going to be our first time away from the village. Should we bring a camera for pictures?" Shinso asked. Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads, and Sasuke told Shinso "We're going to be working on our mission most of the time, and when we're not watching the bridge builder, we're going to be training. Our teamwork is almost perfect, but there's always room to improve. We can't start thinking we're all-powerful like Itachi did. We have to push ourselves past our limits." Naruto nodded in agreement, and finished packing his backpack. His brothers finished packing ten minutes later, and they all had finished their ramen by then. "Well we have half an hour until we have to meet Kakashi Sensei and Old Man Tazuna at the gate. What do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked them. Shino shrugged at his older brother, and Sasuke had a huge grin on his face. "Follow me, you two." Sasuke told them, as he rushed out of the door. Shinso quickly followed him out of the door, and Naruto stopped himself at the front door. He took one last look at his house, and closed and locked the door.

Half an hour later, the triplets arrived at the Village Entrance Gate with their clothes singed, damp and sizzling. Kakashi looked at his students in surprise, then reluctantly asked them what happened. "We had a half an hour training session that kind of blew up in our face. We're trying to create our own jutsu, and Shinso is trying to be able to use Mokuton Style Jutsu." Sasuke explained to their sensei. Kakashi's look of surprise turned into a look of shock, as his gaze fell onto Shinso. "You have both Doton and Suiton chakra natures?" he asked the youngest Uchiha. Shinso nodded at Kakashi, and Kakashi gave him a smile. "I guess only time will tell if you can use Mokuton, Shinso. Well, it's time to head out. Are you three ready?" Kakashi asked them. They all nodded at their sensei, and the group left the village with Tazuna in tow. "Kakashi Sensei, you knew the Fourth Hokage right?" Naruto asked him. "Yeah I did. He was my sensei when I was growing up. Why do you ask?" he asked in reply.

"I'm asking because I read about a jutsu that he used a lot. It was called the '_**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)**_. Did he ever teach it to you?" Naruto asked. Kakashi stopped in his tracks, and looked at Naruto. All he could see in Naruto's eyes was determination. "No, he didn't teach it to me. I did see him use it a numerous amount of times though. I might be able to teach you how to perform the jutsu, but then I'd have to teach you about the seals necessary for it. That's going to take a long time." Kakashi replied. Kakashi pulled out an old, but still sharp kunai out of his pouch. "This is the kunai he gave me when I was just starting out as a Jonin. He used it to reach me and my teammates in a short amount of time. He was always pulling us out of sticky situations, but that one time he was too late." Kakashi's voice got quiet, when he finished the explanation. "What happened Kakashi Sensei?" Shinso asked him. Kakashi shook his head, and placed the kunai back into his pouch. "Nothing you should worry yourselves about. I should explain about the type of country the Land of Waves is. It's located on an island, and is small so there shouldn't be many ninja there. The only people we should be protecting Mr. Tazuna from is robbers and highwaymen." Kakashi explained to them.

"One more question, Kakashi Sensei. Can you teach us Chakra Control? We need to know more about it to perfect the jutsu we want to create." Naruto explained. Kakashi placed his left hand under his chin, and thought to himself while they were walking past the Land of Fire plains. He looked down at the ground, and noticed a puddle of water when it hasn't rained for weeks. "Of course, I'll teach you more about Chakra control. It is my duty as your sensei to teach you all you need to know, before you eventually go on to become Jonin for the future generations. It isn't going to be easy training tho-." Kakashi was cut off. Out of the puddle came two ninja who killed Kakashi with a spiky chain. The triplets and Tazuna started at shock in the scene in front of him, but the triplets instantly got over it, and activated their Sharingan. "One down." one of the men said, as they appeared behind Naruto. Naruto instantly elbowed the two in their stomachs, and ducked as Sasuke used a jutsu on the two assailants. "_**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU (FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!)**_" The two assailants got blasted with the giant fireball, and Shinso used another jutsu to amplify the fireball's power. "_**FUTON: SHINKUHA (WIND STYLE: VACUUM WAVE!)**_". Shinso took a deep breath while spinning around, and exhaled while compressed air formed around the fireball. The fireball grew in size, and the assailants were effectively burned and unconscious. They would've been dead, if the triplets didn't stop the jutsus after they hit.

"Kakashi Sensei, you can come out now." Sasuke said out loud. Kakashi came from out of the trees, and clapped his hands together. "Well done you three. You might not have needed me for this mission after all." Kakashi told them. "Who were these guys and why did they attack us?" Sasuke asked. "We'll have to ask them that after they regain consciousness. It's a good thing that you stopped the jutsu when you did, otherwise our leads would have gone up in flames. Quite literally too." Kakashi joked. They all sat around the two unconscious ninja, who were now tied up to a tree, courtesy of Kakashi Sensei and Naruto. They ended up waiting for another ten minutes, since that was when the two ninja decided to wake up. "Who are you and what are you after? Sasuke asked the two tied-up ninja. The ninja stayed quiet, and glared at Sasuke. A thin, near-invisible wire suddenly appeared at the necks of both of the ninja, and Naruto was the one holding it. "Listen here you assholes. Your life is in my hands, and if you don't tell us what we want to know, then you might end up running around like a chicken with its head cut off." Naruto told them.

The ninja obviously didn't buy Naruto's threat, so Naruto pulled the wire so it dug deeper into their necks. "I'd tell him what he wants to know if you want to live. My older brother can be quite scary when things don't go his way." Shinso told the two ninja. The one with a horn on his forehead protector started talking, when Naruto was actually coming through on his threat. "My name is Gozu and the other one is Meizu. We're the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist, and we've been assigned to assassinate the bridge builder Tazuna. Maybe you've heard of a man named Gato. He's our employer." Gozu told them in fear. Meizu glared at his brother for revealing that information, and sighed. He continued to glare at the ones that had them bound. Naruto dropped the wire that he had at their throats, and asked them "There. Now was that so hard?" Gozu and Meizu continued to glare at the group that had bound them in anger and discontent.

"What should we do with them?" Shinso asked Kakashi. "We're going to leave them tied to this tree, and they can wait for the police to come and pick them up." Kakashi told him. Kakashi then turned to Mr. Tazuna, who was looking away from his protectors. "Mr. Tazuna, you requested this mission as a C-Ranked one, which would normally have us fighting bandits and the like. Not full-fledged Chunin like these guys. They mentioned that they were working for Gato, and I know who that is. That's one person you don't want to be on the bad side of, since he's a shipping magnate. I'm guessing he doesn't want you completing this bridge. If I had to say so, this is more like a B or an A-Ranked Mission. Why did you lie about it?" Kakashi asked him. Tazuna sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "My country, the Land of Waves, is economically poor. Us bridge builders and the others who work in the Land of Waves don't make much money, and I only had enough to pay for a C-Ranked Mission. This bridge that I'm building is the hope of the country. When I complete it, it will lead to new economic growth for our country." Tazuna explained. "We're still going to protect you until you finish the bridge, Mr. Tazuna. We can't leave knowing that there are ninja after you as well." Shinso told Tazuna with an unnatural amount of maturity.

Tazuna smiled at the youngest Uchiha brother, and got up. "Well, we better keep going if we want to get to the boat before nightfall." Tazuna told them. The triplets smiled and got ready to go. Kakashi however, was deep in thought of the mission that they were on. "Those ninja were Chunin. The next person who comes after Mr. Tazuna will be a Jonin. We'll have to keep our guards up at all times." he thought to himself, as he followed his students and client. They all managed to get to the sea before nightfall, and one of Tazuna's friends was waiting with a boat to take them to the Land of Waves. It was an enjoyable experience for the Uchiha triplets, since they had never been on a boat before, and because the scenery was amazing from the boat. "Why does it smell so salty?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice. "It's because of the mangrove trees. They absorb the salt in the seawater, and it evaporates through the leaves." Tazuna explained. Shinso nodded in understanding, but Sasuke kept frowning in annoyance.

Over two hours passed, and they finally got to the Land of Waves. "That boat ride took forever. I almost got seasick from boredom." Naruto complained. Shinso chuckled at his older brother, and told him "Despite how long it took to get here, you cannot deny that the scenery was beautiful." Sasuke quickly jumped off of the boat, and started stretching, since he felt that his muscles were tightened from sitting for so long. "Let's hurry and get this mission over with." Sasuke grumbled. Kakashi and Tazuna took their time getting out of the boat, and took fifteen minutes to get ready to head to Tazuna's home. "Lead the way Old Man Tazuna." Naruto told him, when they were finally ready to leave. Tazuna grumbled something at Naruto, then headed to the forest that on their right side. Team 7 followed Tazuna closely, while still letting him lead them to their destination.

It started getting really foggy, and Shinso had a really bad feeling. "Something is not right here. What's with all of this fog?" he asked Tazuna. Not even the old bridge builder knew what was going on, so he shrugged at the young Genin. They continued walking on their allotted path, but this time it was much more slower and cautiously. Naruto grabbed one of his Kunai, and threw off into a bush to his left. "Something over there was moving. We're being watched, and it's not Chunin-level ninja this time." Naruto muttered to everyone else. At this time, the group stopped moving and looked at where Naruto threw the Kunai. A small rabbit came from out of the bushes, and Naruto picked it up. "It's just a rabbit." Shinso stated. Kakashi looked over the rabbit, and noticed that it had its winter pelt, and it was now the spring. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Sasuke yelled in a panic. Everyone dropped down to the ground, as something long and big flew over them, and got stuck into a tree. When everybody got up, they immediately surrounded Tazuna in a protective formation. They saw a man standing on top of a long sword, and he was: tall, muscular, pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He also had bandage on the lower part of his face, sort of like a mask. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Naruto asked in a yell. The man looked down at his, and replied "My name is Zabuza Momochi, and I'm here to kill the bridge builder."


End file.
